Becoming An Army
by Knife Hand
Summary: My version on how they should have fought the final battle against The First. No ‘Scrubbing Bubble’ amulet. Slight Crossover with Aliens.


Title: Becoming An Army  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All seven series of Buffy.  
  
Summary: My version on how they should have fought the final battle against The First. No 'Scrubbing Bubble' amulet. Slight Crossover with Aliens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Aliens. They belong to their respective owners. I am making no money of this fic, so don't sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, everyone equipped and ready? Let's move." Buffy ordered.  
  
"I know you said we were an army, but I didn't imagine this." Rona said.  
  
"I think it's cool." Kennedy said, hefting her assigned weapon.  
  
"Good to go here, Buff." Xander called, adjusting the strap on Dawn's armour.  
  
"Ok let's load up the APC's. Willow, Andrew. You two are on monitors."  
  
The approximately forty potential Slayers and the Scoobies filled out of the Summers' residence and into the two large, deadly looking vehicles, which ghosted through the deserted streets of Sunnydale. Pulling up outside the High School they all gathered around Xander.  
  
"Alright, listen up. I'm gonna go over this one more time. You are all wearing advanced molecular body armour, this stuff will take a twelve gage shotgun shell at point blank range, so you don't have to worry about body shots as much, but a Turok Han with a sword will still penetrate the armour. Also, while the armour and the helmets will provide some neck protection, watch it, because they can still reach the jugular.  
  
"Most of us have the M-41 pulse rifle, with a ninety-five bullet clip of ceaseless, blessed silver and nickel plated, explosive tipped Armour Piercing bullets with a Sliver Nitrate and Holy Water kicker. Go for central mass shots. The M-41's also have under barrel grenade launchers that fire a thirty millimetre Thermobaric charge. They'll make a big hole in any close formation of Turok Han, but use them if they are too close. Those assigned to the flamethrowers, your job is to keep the enemy at a bit of a distance for as long as possible to let us cut down their numbers as much as possible.  
  
"For those with the Smart-Guns, like Faith and Kennedy, you got a higher rate of fire and larger ammunition stores. You will be spaced out along the line to provide strong points. Now the Smart-Guns will track for you, so don't directly fight its movements; however it can't distinguish between friend and foe, so check your targets. If they get to close, switch to your melee weapons. For the Smart-Gunners, you'll have to use the quick release at your waist. Willow and Andrew will be monitoring the battle and will feed you information. That's it, let's go."

------------------------------------------------  
  
The First watched in frustration as everything went awry. The first thing its army noticed was barraged after barrage of Thermobaric Grenades slamming into it from the launchers of thirty M-41's, ripping great holes into the Turok Han's numbers. As the Turok Han charged, ten of M-41's came down to be replaced by flamethrowers, creating a wall of fire that kept the uber-vampires as bay. The Smart-Guns ripped through the ranks of the enemy in rapid fire while the M-41's took turns in firing into the front ranks and lobbing grenades into the rear masses. Once the flamethrowers were emptied, at Willow's direction, all the Scoobies and Potentials laid down a sustained fired, of thirty M41's and ten Smart-Guns, directly into front ranks of the vampiric horde. Eventually enough of the M-41's and Smart- Guns ran out of ammunition that the Turok Han's could move in close enough to use their swords and fangs.  
  
"Melee!! Melee!!" Xander's call came over their radios.  
  
Almost as one, the M-41's and Smart-Guns clattered to the stone floor and swords, axes, saves sharpened to stakes and both ends and one Slayer Scythe, came out of their holsters. Without the loss of a single warrior, the forces of the light had decimated The First's army from outnumbering it by about a thousand to one, to mere seven to one odds. In the deadly fray that ensued, the Potential Slayer's, and Dawn, moved with a fluid grace that would shame professional dancers and gymnasts, they were deadly. Xander, Giles and Wood, without the grace of the Potentials, fought more brutally and straightforwardly. Buffy and Faith were liquid death, laying waste to any Turok Han who entered their range like ripping though tissue paper.  
  
Suddenly everything was quite; all the Turok Han were dead. Wood, Kennedy, Cho-Ann and a dozen other Potentials were dead. Giles, Amanda and Faith were all supporting nasty wounds, as were several others, and everyone was injured in some way. Cautiously a group of ten of the least wounded Potentials, lead by a slightly limping Buffy and Xander, with a several deep gashes in his armour. Crossing the desolate cavern, they eventually found a decent sized shrine. After confirming with Giles and Willow as to the true nature of the shrine, the team placed five of the left over Thermobaric Grenades around it then back off and lobbed another in by launcher to detonate the shrine.  
  
With the shrine that served as an anchor for The First's manifestation in this realm destroyed, the incorporeal entity temporarily lost the ability to access this reality. About an hour later that ability was permanently revoked from the malignant entity with a binding spell from the most powerful Witch in the Western Hemisphere, possibly the World.

--------------------------------------------------  
  
With the First permanently evicted from this reality, the Hellmouth lost the majority of its power and supernatural activity settled down to almost 'normal' levels. Two years after the First was defeated, Willow performed a spell that Retired Buffy as a Slayer, passing the torch to Rona. Three years after Buffy's Retirement, Buffy and Xander joined the Police Department and became the best partnered team in the force, eventually getting Detective Stine, who was jealous of their success, booted off the force and sent to jail for attempted murder of a Police officer (Buffy). Eighteen years to the day from the first day they met, Xander asked Buffy to become his wife.  
  
Giles and Faith established and ran the Reformed Watcher's Council based out of New York. Willow taught Mythology and Phycology at UC Sunnydale and became a multi-billionaire with the release of a series of personal computer software and a revolutionary wearable, holographic computer system. Dawn ran a successful Art Gallery out of Los Angeles, and became heavily involved in programs to help the homeless and victims of sexual assault in the area. At the age of thirty two, Dawn became the first female President of the United States, and would be recorded in history as one of the greatest Presidents of all time.  
  
Thanks to the efforts of this small band of heroes, humanity had time to mature and learn about the existence of the darker side of the world they inhabited. By the time major Evil attempted to take hold again, over a hundred years later, it found a world united and ready to face the challenge.  
  
The End.


End file.
